


Only When Needed - Lamprey

by skargasm



Series: Only When Needed [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Chimeras, Established Relationship, Good Alpha Talia Hale, Left Hand Peter Hale, Left Hand Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles and Peter deal with a threat to the territory.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Only When Needed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816900
Comments: 26
Kudos: 506





	Only When Needed - Lamprey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toooldforfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toooldforfanfics/gifts), [Jilrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilrene/gifts).



> For Toooldforfanfics who wanted to know what happened to the Fitzgeralds
> 
> * * *

”So what the fuck is this thing again?” Stiles hugged the wall as he followed Peter into the warehouse. The Hunter’s Council had given the Hales permission to ‘deal with’ the issue – i.e. whatever monster had killed the entire Fitzgerald clan – and Talia had sent him and Peter in. This place was seriously creepy and he found himself wondering just what kind of sociopath it made him that this was the equivalent of ‘date night’.

“The intel I managed to gather says that it’s a chimera – the Dread Doctors playing God.”

“Yeah, and? Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Now, now, sweetheart – I’m getting to the good bit.”

“You are such an asshole.”

“You’re just pissed because I know something you don’t know.” Unable to deny the accusation, Stiles refused to comment. “It latches on with it’s teeth and poisons it’s prey.”

“Is that all it does?”

“Isn’t that enough?” Stiles gave Peter a look that was wasted as his husband was facing away from him. “Allegedly, they spliced it with a wendigo.”

“You mean – ?”

“It ate – _parts_ of the Fitzgeralds.”

“Ugh, that’s disgusting. And majorly unsanitary.”

“I don’t think it was thinking of how to safely cook your food whilst it was dining on their livers, Stiles.”

“Christ! So this kid – whoever it was – the Dread Doctors captured him, experimented on him, then set him loose to do whatever he wanted?”

“Yes. And what he wanted was to dine on the Fitzgeralds.”

“Why them?” They were deeper into the warehouse now with fewer places to hide. Stiles could feel a prickle of awareness at the base of his neck, the fine hairs standing up.

“From what I can gather, he **was** a Fitzgerald, but was the lowest of the low. His father was at the very least verbally abusive as the boy refused to get into hunting, and the mother was an alcoholic who stood by and did nothing. The rest of them – well, possibly collateral damage or maybe he just enjoyed the taste that he got and couldn’t stop. They didn’t see it coming, too busy looking for enemies outside of the family.”

“Jesus, and they call us the monsters.” Taking out his bowie knife, Stiles held it to his side. Peter turned back and grinned at him. “What are you grinning at?”

“You said they call ‘us’ the monsters.”

“Well, let’s be honest – I do have some sociopathic tendencies. It makes me wonder – if I hadn’t got involved in all of this supernatural shit, maybe I would have been a serial killer.” Peter didn’t reply. “Would you still love me if I was a serial killer?”

“Stiles – a huge chunk of my job as Left Hand involves me removing threats to the Pack. What do you think that makes me?”

“Good point!” He grinned and leaned forward to give Peter a quick kiss. “You always know what to say to me!”

“And that’s why you married me – MOVE!” Stiles obeyed automatically, throwing himself sideways as something came at him from behind. He watched as what looked like a normal teenage boy lurched towards Peter, his hand reaching out to attach itself. Peter shouted as the boy touched him, falling backwards and Stiles grabbed the boy and tried to pull him off.

Tried being the operative word – his hand seemed to be attached to Peter’s neck, his face twisted in a snarl. He sliced down, lopping off the hand that was attached to Peter so that the teen reared back with a scream. He knelt to check on Peter, carefully pulling the hand away from his neck where it had a left a gaping wound, teeth-marks clearly visible.

“Christ, he’s got teeth in his _hand_?!”

“Well he did – better be careful, I don’t think they’re the only set he’s got.”

“You okay?” Peter nodded and Stiles helped him to his feet. He watched as Peter transformed into his beta form, the mark from the lamprey still there but already healing.

“Shall we get this over with?” His eyes glinting electric blue in the darkness, he stretched his neck and shoulders with an audible cracking sound as he finished his transformation.

“Sounds good to me.” They both turned as they heard the sound of running.

“I can’t believe you let him get away.”

“Excuse me for checking on you instead of chasing the boy with the extra sets of teeth!”

“I’m fine.”

“Yes, well, I didn’t know that at the time – besides, I wounded him,” Stiles said, gesturing to the disembodied hand that lay on the ground. “We can follow the trail of blood – or whatever the hell is leaking from him.”

With Peter in the lead, they moved through the warehouse quickly, a frown crossing Stiles’ face when they left the building. 

“Where the fuck is he going?”

“I’d say he’s heading for populated areas – maybe he needs to regenerate?”

“He can _regenerate_ and you didn’t tell me?”

“You didn’t ask!”

“You are such an asshole!” He heard a sound just as Peter turned away from him with a grin. “There!” Breaking into a run, Stiles chased the teenager who was running in the direction of down-town Beacon Hills. They couldn’t afford for him to get into a populated area – the potential for innocent victims was strong and it would be difficult to explain just why the young man was munching on the general population with his hand. As he turned to go through a narrow alleyway between warehouses, he was knocked from the side and landed on the ground, his knife knocked out of his hand. 

As the boy leaned over him, aiming for his neck with his remaining hand, Stiles lifted his knee and jammed into it in his crotch with all of his strength. The boy fell backwards, clutching at his groin as Stiles jumped to his feet. He couldn’t see his knife so pulled out his gun, aiming it at the youth’s head. The boy looked up at him, tears flowing down his cheeks as he groaned in pain. For just a moment, Stiles could see how young he was and he hesitated. Then the youth’s eyes glowed a sickly green as his face transformed into a gaping maw of jagged, huge teeth and he tried to get to his feet. 

Stiles pulled the trigger, the sound loud in the narrow alleyway as he obliterated the face in front of him until the boy stopped twitching. He turned as he heard a sound behind him, realising that it was Peter. His husband was staggering, clutching at his neck and Stiles rushed over to him and held him up, trying to see the wound in the darkness of the alleyway.

“Jesus, are you okay?”

“You might need to call Scott to do clean-up. I think this poison is going to be harder to fight than I had originally thought.” Grabbing his knife from the ground, Stiles slid it into the sheathe at his waist and moved to help Peter to where they had left the car.

* * *

”How is he?”

Stiles turned from where he was sat watching Peter sleep. 

“He’s doing fine. Deaton managed to leach most of the poison out so he’s just sleeping off the after-effects.” Talia moved forward into the room, sitting down carefully on the edge of the bed so as not to disturb her brother too much.

“And how are you? The others said you haven’t eaten or rested since you got back.”

“I’m fine. I’m just gonna stay here until he wakes up.”

“Stiles – “

“I said I’m fine.” Talia sighed, knowing that when it came to Peter’s health Stiles could be – intractable.

“Well, at least go and wash up – you’re getting _stuff_ all over the chair.” 

“That would be bits of lamprey I believe.”

“Yuck.”

“Yeah – it’ll come off. I’ve had worse.” About to leave, Talia got to her feet just as Stiles spoke again. “Did you report to the Council?”

“Yes. I let them know the threat had been dealt with. I also let them know that they might want to look into how their people were treating their own kind. No one should be forced into this if it isn’t what they want. Not everyone is meant to be a hunter.”

“Yeah – I mean, I’m not down with him eating his parents or anything – but they kinda brought it on themselves.” She nodded, then stepped forward and put her hand on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Why don’t you get into bed with him? Being close to pack, to _you_ , may help him sleep better and heal quicker.” Stiles rested his hand atop hers for a moment before nodding. He got to his feet and quickly removed his boots before climbing carefully onto the bed and pulling Peter’s sleeping form into his arms. Talia tucked the sheets around the two of them, then clicked off the lamp on the bedside table. “Thank you for always bringing him home safe and sound, Stiles.”

“Anytime,” he replied drowsily. 

She walked out of the room, taking a moment to look back and appreciate her Left Hands wrapped around each other peacefully, safely home after handling the threat to the Pack. She closed the door and left them to their healing slumber.

* * *

**fin**

* * *


End file.
